Second Thoughts
by BigSister2
Summary: Quatre and Heero are getting ready for their wedding day, but emotions get in the way and things may not go as planned. This is a sequel to The Reason, but can stand alone.


This is the sequel to _The Reason_, but it can stand alone, this just explains what happens afterward. I was going to leave it alone, but people wanted more. _The Reason _is the most popular one shot that I have as well so I guess I did something right with it.

So thanks to the encouragement from **dyedlovingu0chu chu girl** and **tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy** here we go.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just hire someone to do this."

"Because it's our wedding and I don't want someone else planning our special day." Quatre answered.

"It really doesn't matter to me what kind of flowers and tapestry are around."

"Heero, please all I'm asking you is to at least take some part in the organization of the wedding."

"I asked you to marry me wasn't that enough?" Heero asked.

Quatre's eyes narrowed and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "Oh so you think you can just pop the question, I say 'yes' and its over? Why did you propose to me in the first place Heero? Just because you thought thats what I wanted? Do you even know what it means to be committed to someone? To care about someone so much that you would do anything for them? You know what on second thought I don't care what you have to say." Quatre turned on his heels and stalked towards the door. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up."

"Quatre….Quatre." The door slammed shut and Heero sighed. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his days with Quatre. Was that really so hard?

* * *

"Duo Maxwell here."

"Hello Duo, is Trowa there? I really need to speak with him."

"Yep he sure is. Just a minute." Duo got up from in front of the video phone. "Trowa! Put some clothes on Heero's on the phone for ya." Duo waved a goodbye to Heero and disappeared out of the range of the visual input. A moment later Trowa came sauntering over and plopped down into the vacant seat.

"How can I help you?"

Heero raised an eyebrow at the disarray of Trowa's hair, but decided not to comment. He could have just gotten out of the shower after all. "I think I fucked up things with Quatre."

"And why do you say that?"

"We got into a fight about the wedding preparations, which then turned into him questioning why I wanted to marry him in the first place. He stormed out of the door before I could reply."

"Well, why DID you propose to him?"

"Because I love him. I admit it still sounds weird to me when I say it, but I know I want to be with Quatre until the day I die. I don't want to be with anyone else. I have no doubts about that.

Trowa nodded, understanding. "Good. Now you need to explain that to him when he gets back."

"But what if he DOESN'T come back?"

"He'll come back, Heero. Quatre's just probably a little on the edge from work and now since he's trying to plan for the ceremony its adding more pressure. Something like this takes a lot of time and money and he's just stressing out a little more than usual. It'll be okay Heero. He'll come back, trust me."

Heero sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am."

"Thank you, Trowa."

"No problem Heero. Good luck apologizing."

"Thanks I'm going to need it."

* * *

Heero frowned deeply as he watched the second hand tick on the clock. It had been nearly three hours since Quatre's departure and he hadn't returned yet. He wanted to go out and look for him, but he didn't even know where to start and it didn't help that Quatre wasn't answering his cell phone.

Heero heard the door unlock and he looked up as Quatre came in the front door. He quickly stood up and made his way toward him.

"Quatre you're back."

"Yeah look Heero I need to apo-"

"No, listen to me first Quatre." Heero grasped Quatre's arms gently in his hands. "I love you, with every ounce of my being. And the reason I asked you to marry me is because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I want to stand by your side always and forever." Quatre's heart fluttered at Heero's confession.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." Heero admitted softly

"I'm sorry for worrying you Heero." Quatre placed his hands over Heero's. "I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry I blew up earlier. My actions were uncalled for. It just seems like there is a never ending list of things to do and I'm not sure how to go about it. But I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I love you with all my heart Heero and I'm honored that you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Heero leaned his forehead against Quatre's. "I owe you an apology as well. I was being an ass earlier. I know how much planning this means to you and I want to be part of it."

Quatre shook his head. "No. Maybe you were right, we should just hire someone to do everything."

"No, Quatre. This day means a lot to both of us and I would like to put as much effort into doing things on our own as much as we can." He kissed Quatre on the nose. "Now how about you show me the color schemes for the napkin holders you were looking at."

Quatre's eyes lit up. "Really?"

A smile graced Heero's lips. "Really. I want to help you every step of the way." A large grin spread across Quatre's face as he dragged Heero towards where the materials were.

* * *

"So have you guys decided on a date yet?"

Heero leaned back in his chair. "No. Every time I suggest something he doesn't like it. I don' see why we can't a just pick a random day."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Or course you can't just choose a random day. Your wedding is supposed to be the most memorable day of your life. It can't just be on any day. "

"You seem to know a lot about this." Wufei commented lightly.

"Its just common knowledge. Now tell me what months have you suggested?"

"July."

Duo sighed. "The ceremony is going to be on Earth. It's too hot in July."

"December."

"Once again it's going to be on Earth. December is too cold." Wufei replied.

Duo shook his head. "You're hopeless. Okay how about this. What's your favorite number?"

"Favorite number? I don't have a favorite number."

"Come on Heero, work with me here." He turned towards Wufei. "What's your favorite number?"

"Seven."

"Seven?" Questioned Duo.

"Yes, seven. Simple Pythagorean numerology helps determine your innate abilities based on the each numerical number each letter of your name is assigned and the amount of numbers in your name."

Duo rolled his eyes. Wufei definitely was a weird one. "Okay. Well anyway my favorite number is 3."

"Okay how about 41?" Heero suggested.

"No, you're guessing. Alright Wufei according to your pie theory what should Heero's number be? "

"Its Pythagoeran, Duo." Wufei took a few seconds to do some caculations. "It would be 5."

Duo clapped. "Alright, five it is."

"Five?" Questioned Heero.

"Yep, five. Now do you know if Quatre has a favorite number?" Heero just blinked in response. "Geesh, Heero, you really are hopeless."

"It's two." Duo and Heero looked over at Wufei.

"How do you know that." questioned Duo skeptically.

"Quatre and I do talk you know."

Duo shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Aright then, Heero your wedding date is the 7th, now all you have to do is let Quatre come up with the month and you're good to go."

"Not bad, Duo." Wufei commented.

"Well thank you Wufei. And for my good deed I should be appointed best man."

"Sorry that title has already been taken by me." Wufei replied smugly. "Besides it was the least, Quatre could do."

Duo pouted. "I still think I would be a better choice."

"Well too bad, you're not. Now get over it."

"You're so mean to me Fei."

Heero shook his head at the antics of his friends as he stood up from his seat. "Thank you two for helping. I'm going to go home and see what Quatre thinks."

"Alright later bud, tell your fiancé I said, hello."

"Goodbye Heero."

* * *

Heero called Quatre's name as he closed the front door behind him and received no answer. He made his way up the stairs and checked in the bedroom, but still no Quatre. He headed to the study next and he found his lover sprawled on the floor on his stomach, chewing the tip of a pen like it was bubblegum.

"Quatre."

Started Quatre looked up and offered a smile when he saw Heero there. He sat up on his knees and placed his pen down. "Hey Heero."

"Are you working or planning?"

"Um…both actually."

Heero patted Quatre's head affectionally. "You're going to burn yourself out before you hit thirty."

Quatre stuck his tongue out. "I'm not going to burn out."

"Hm." Heero sat down beside Quatre. "Well while I was out I solved out wedding date crisis."

"You did?"

"Yes, what's your favorite month?"

Quatre chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "I guess if I had to pick one it would be May."

"Great and our favorite numbers combined is the 7th so how does May 7th sound?"

Quatre rolled the date around in his head and smiled. "A Spring wedding sounds perfect Heero. I love it."

"Really?" Heero asked in disbelief. That was way too easy.

"Really. I like it a lot better than the other suggestions you offered."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, silly. Now would you like to help me pick out flowers or do you want to work on the catering?"

"Hm food or flowers…I'm going towards the food."

"Well you can't."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I want our guest to have more than protein bars to consume."

"Give me some more credit Quatre. I was going to add protein shakes as well." Heero replied, a teasing smile across his lips.

"You and your jokes. Maybe I should let Duo decide on the types of food."

Heero snorted. "Like he would order anything nutritious. How about we work on the catering options together."

Quatre smiled. "You're just full of great ideas today aren't you."

"I can't let you take all the credit." Heero leaned over and pecked Quatre on the nose. "I love you."

Quatre responded with a kiss of his own. "I love you too."

* * *

Quatre tugged at the front end of his tuxedo and Wufei lightly slapped his hand away. "Stop that. You're going to wrinkle your suit."

"Sorry." Quatre placed his hands in his lap and begun to wring his hands together.

Wufei leaned against the table in the room. He knew something was wrong with Quatre and it could only be one thing. "Alright, what's wrong? You having second thoughts?"

"Yes…No!…Maybe." Quatre took a deep breath. "I don't know. I mean all those people out there are going to witness me proclaim my undying love for the one man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Yeah and that IS what you want to do isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Wufei prompted.

"What if he changes his mind?"

Wufei placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Heero's not going to change his mind Quatre. You know he wouldn't commit to something if he wasn't sure about going through with it. He loves you and everyone can see it. Nothing is going to go wrong, trust me."

" You really think so?"

"I know so."

Duo knocked on the door lightly before steeping in. "The ceremony starts in 13 minutes."

"Thanks Duo."

"So...are you ready?" Duo asked.

"Psshh, hardly. You should have seen him shaking before you came in here. But thankfully the best man calmed him down." Wufei answered.

Quatre crossed his arms. "I was not shaking."

Duo. "Just a few jitters, I'm sure. Everything is going to be fine, though I have to say I would be a much better choice for best man. Can you explain to me again how Wuffers got the part and I didn't?"

"...Well."

"Just tell him, Quatre. You neglected me at one of the happiest times in your life and you felt pity for me so you decided to let me be your best man." Wufei answered with a twinkle of mirt in his eyes.

Quatre looked apalled at Wufei's answer and started to explain. "Thats not it at all Wufei, really. You know you're one of my closest friends."

Duo started laughing. "So the poor and neglected Fei gets a consolation prize."

"Hey, thats not it all, you two."

Wufei laughed. "Relax, Quatre, I was just joking. I'm really proud to be a part of this experience for you. I was actually joking about the best man thing, but I'm not complaining."

"Hey no fair, Fei. If you didn't really want the title, you should have gave it up. " Complained Duo. "Just for that I'm making sure you get cake in your hair." Duo mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that Duo?" Wufei asked.

Duo grinned. "Oh nothing Wufei."

Wufei looked at Duo suspiciously, he knew he was up to no good.

"Anyway Quatre, you look really great." Duo said, quickly changing the subject.

Quatre looked up. "Really? You don't think black is too dark"

Duo chuckled. "It's a tuxedo Quatre; it's SUPPOSED to be dark." He smiled. "Wait till you see Heero. He looks so handsome in his white suite."

"I doubt you should be checking out Heero, considering he's able to get married in minutes." Wufei stated.

Duo shrugged. "Its just a compliment."

"We should go."

Wufei looked at Quatre. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Quatre smiled. "Positive."

* * *

Heero shifted in his seat for the tenth time in the last minute.

"Stop fidgeting."

Heero let out a breath and tried to comply with the request.

"Stop freaking out."

Heero frowned. "I'm not freaking out."

"Then why do you keep moving?" Trowa asked.

"I…" Heero swallowed. "This is a big day for me."

"And?"

"And what if everything doesn't go according to plan?"

"I'm sure most of the guests are her already and Duo, Wufei, and I checked all the essentials before hand."

Heero shook his head. "Not that."

"Then what?"

"What if he changes his mind?"

"What if who changes their mind?"

"What if Quatre changes his mind?"

"What if Quatre changes his mind about what?"

Heero sighed. Why was Trowa being so difficult? "About getting married."

Trowa raised his eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Why the hell are you being so difficult?"

"Hey." Trowa placed his hands on Heero's shoulders. "Calm down and take a deep breath." Heero opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and complied reluctantly with Trowa's request. "Now listen to me. Quatre is not going to drop out on this."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Listen, Quatre did not spend all that time and effort on preparations and then not go through with it, besides…"

Heero looked over his shoulder at Trowa. "Besides what?"

"Quatre is hopelessly in love with you and I'm sure he is just as nervous, anxious, and excited as you are. And I have no doubt that today will be a happy day for you both."

Trowa stood in front of Heero. "So are you ready now?"

Heero stood up, still unsure of the situation as he looked in the mirror at himself.

"You look great you know. Quatre is going to fall in love with you all over again."

Heero wrinkled his nose. "I don't think Quatre loves me because of my appearance."

Trowa sighed. "That was meant to be a compliment."

"Sorry. I have been snippy with you today."

Trowa shrugged. "Its fine I know this is stressful, but I'm sure once you out there that'll change. "

Heero snorted. "Yeah right. Did you see how many people he invited?

"That's only because he wants as many people as possible to witness the events of you two declaring your undying love to each other. "

A small smile graced Heero's face as the concept of what he and Quatre were doing today hit him. "I didn't think of it that way."

Trowa chuckled. "That's what I'm here for. You ready?"

Heero nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Heero smiled tenderly as he slipped the ring on Quatre's finger and recited the words of endearment. He wiped a tear from Quatre's face, gently with his thumb. He wondered if it was a tear of joy or sadness, but his fears dissipated as Quatre smiled back at him. With that moment he knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Quatre leaned against the balcony of the hotel suite and relished in the way the breeze rustled thought his hair and open shirt. He looked out into the night and took a deep breath of the salty smell in the air and listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach sand.

He and Heero had flown to their honeymoon getaway in Hawaii shortly after the ceremony and even though it was late, excitement was still coursing though his veins.

Heero walked into the room fresh from his shower, with only shorts covering his body. He spotted his lover on the balcony and went and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and placed a kiss below his right ear. "What are you doing out here?'

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned back against Heero in content. "Just enjoying the scenery. Earth never ceases to amaze me. The colonies try to recreate atmospheres like this but this…this is truly beautiful.

"I think you're beautiful."

"Quatre chuckled. "You're already married to me, you can stop trying to win me over."

"I like telling you how much your beauty amazes me, but if you want me to stop…"

Quatre turned his head and placed a kiss on Heero's jaw for his compliment. "No, that's alright. I actually like the compliments." He placed his hands over Heero's and their wedding bands lightly clacked together.

He looked down and smiled at the sight. "You know every time I look at my hand I get a sense of…pride to know that I have proof that I'm yours and no one else's."

Heero held Quatre a little closer and nuzzled his hair. "And I am honored to call you my husband and know that I am yours forever."

Quatre chuckled. "Honored? You're making it sound noble."

Heero turned Quatre around in his arms. "Well you're a prince and should be treated as such."

Quatre looked down. "I'm not a prince, Heero."

"Maybe, but you're gorgeous, intelligent and have a heart big enough to change the world. "

Quatre looked up surprised by Heero's words. "But I wasn't always like this Heero. It's only because of you that I have been able to let go of some of the things I have done. That I'm able to do the things I can now. Heero I want you to know that-"

Heero placed his finger on Quatre lips, stopping him in mid sentence. "You don't have to say it Quatre. I know."

"But-"

"Uh-uh, Quatre I know what you're going to say, and I want you to know that I'm more of a man than I could have ever hoped to be because of you." He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. It was a gentle kiss, but Quatre could feel the power and passion behind it.

Heero removed his lips from his and moved them to his neck, placing several kisses along the side of his throat as Quatre began running his hands over Heero's bared chest.

"So are we going to officially consummate the marriage?" Quatre asked as Heero's wet tongue made his way to his ear.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love." Heero responded, his breath hot in Quatre ear. He detached himself from Quatre long enough to usher him insider and close the patio door. Though he didn't mind the evening breeze he didn't wan anyone near to hear their voices wavering through the night air.

Quatre lied on the bed, white shirt opened displaying his smooth chest and Heero licked his lips as he crawled onto the bed. "It's just going to be me and you. I have you all to myself for six whole days and I plan on taking full advantage of it."

Heero began kissing him again, this time more zealous than before, silently asking for entrance and instantly being granted access into Quatre moist cavern. He swiped his tongue though the willing mouth beneath his and pulled back breathing softly. He gazed into the eyes of his lover…no his husband and was instantly transfixed by the sheer emotion that was reflected in the bright blue orbs.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Hero's neck and spoke with love and conviction. "Take me Hero. Make me yours."

Heero fingered the soft blonde strands framing Quatre's face before replying. "Oh I plan to do much more than that." He leaned towards Quatre again there lips barely touching. "I'm going to make love to you all night long."

A wide smile spread across Quatre's lips before Heero claimed them as his and his only.

* * *

A little too sweet and fluffy maybe? I still enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
